The sacrifices we make
by AlexanderMathews
Summary: Trying my hand at mythical/supernatural story so give it a chance i hope you'll like it. Rated T because i dunno if it should be an M. There is some grusome stuff but i don't think it's that bad. Rizzles of course but not right away.


**AN: trying my hand at some mythical/supernatural writng.**

The sacrifices we make – Chapter one

Frankie & Maura:

"JUST TELL ME WHERE THEY ARE?" Frankie shouts as he pulls Makin from his chair and pins him against the wall.

Makin just looks a Frankie and smiles before saying "One is dead."

Frankie pulls him away from the wall and punches him in the jaw then slams him up against the wall.

"Where are they?" Frankie says but it comes out as a low growl as his eyes start glowing.

"One is still alive but I can't tell you which one because I don't know." Makin says.

Frankie throws Making to the other side of the room and walks out and heads straight to the morgue, Maura who had been watching the whole thing silently following him. When he stepped into the morgue he fell to his knees and howled, it wasn't an angry howl but one laced with pain.

Pain for his sister, Pain for Frost and pain because he couldn't help his Alpha. Pain for the lives that had been lost, pain for what was to come next, pain because he didn't know what to do anymore. Pain because he felt so lost, felt the darkness creeping, feeling his body and mind giving up.

Maura slowly approached Frankie and put her hand on his shoulder Frankie turned his head and looked up at Maura with tears sliding down his face.

"What do we do?" He asked.

"I don't know but we'll figure something out we always do." Maura replied sadly she could feel is pain like it was her own and there was nothing anybody could do.

The one person who always found away, the one person who knew what to do to make everyone okay was missing. Jane was gone but she wasn't the only one Frost was gone too but at least they were together which meant they both had a fighting chance to survive. They had each other's backs but it was so much more than that, they were bonded together by love, trust and loyalty. They were all bonded together as a pack with Jane as their alpha but Jane didn't know that yet.

Frost & Jane:

Jane and Frost were sat side by side leaning against the wall, jane was covered in dirt, grime and dried blood from wounds that had healed. Frost was covered in dirt and his once crisp white shirt was covered in blood still fresh from the wound which he could heal from, his once dark skin was now a sickly pale grey.

"Do you think they'll find us?" Frost asked.

"Even if they did find us they couldn't get to us. This whole place is surrounded by mountain Ash no way in and no way out." Jane replied grimly.

"For people like us yeah but not everyone in Boston police department is a supernatural creature." Frost said looking at Jane.

"Do you really want whatever's down here with us to get out? To inflict more pain and damage? If we can't get out neither can Dante." Jane said looking back at Frost.

"You know I'm slowly dying?" Frost asked.

The elephant in the room had been mentioned Frost would be dead soon and there was nothing any of them could do about it, Jane kept clam on the outside but on the inside she was breaking Knowing she was going to lose Frost her best Friend for over 200 years.

"Do you remember how we first met?" Jane asked.

"1742 I was working on a plantation somewhere in Virginia, they guy who owned me was making an example of me to everyone. He was whipping me to death when you showed up too him down from upon his high horse and made sure he could never hurt anyone again. You held out your and to me and said 'your safe with me' but the way you said it didn't sound like you owned me, it sounded like a promise." Frost said recalling the memory fondly.

If it hadn't been for Jane that day, he would be dead since that day Jane and Frost had always had each other's back.

"You saved me from death that day and gave me completely new life and now it only seems right that you're with me when that life ends. I'm glad you're with me Jane but now we need to do something because it's our job to protect those who can't protect themselves." Frost said as he slowly stood up and held his out for Jane.

Korsak & Angela:

"Are you sure about this? Once it's done the effects will be irreversible, there's no going back." Korsak said to Angela as she stepped into the dimly lit room.

"Vince she's my daughter and Barrold is like a son to me I have to do this, it's the only way to save them." Angela said as she went and stood next to the bathtub in the middle of the room.

"I have been your advisor for hundreds of years and I never once thought it could come to this but if this this what you truly want then I am here to help you." Korsak said as he made a circle around Angela.

He poured the powder which was mountain ash, wolfs bane mixed and gunpowder mixed together, the mountain ash to keep Angela in and everyone else out and wolfs bane to weaken any werewolf including Angela. If the ritual went according to plan the wolfs bane would weaken Angela and the bathtub filled with holy water would completely strip Angela of her powers. This type of ritual would normally be an exorcism to get rid of the demon (wolf) inside of her but since this was a sacrifice, the ultimate sacrifice her powers would go to the eldest of her children, that was Jane and maybe it would be just the thing to end this nightmare. Of course this could all go wrong and Angela could die.

"Vince I'm ready." Angela say as she lowers herself into the tub.

"Hoc sacrificium ultimum argumentum inter matrem cum filiis. Sciendum quod Angela Rizzoli maioremque vim pro status liberi relinquit in tempore opportuno. Hoc in virtute donari Jane Rizzoli opportuno tempore suo ad reficiendum et conatur post hanc scientiam . Hoc sacrificium ultimum argumentum inter matrem cum filiis." Korsak says as he lights the circle on fire.

The circle fills with purple smoke and a wall of fire surround the circle, Angela closes her eyes and thinks of Jane wherever she is as she takes a deep breath inhaling the smoke while the holy water starts to bubble. Korsak watches on as Angela lets out screams and howls while she spasms in the bathtub. He takes a deep breath wondering how it all came to this and what would happen next.

' _Sometimes we have to sacrifice things for the greater good because the world needs it but they don't know they need it. Billions of people remain unaware about what surrounds them and who are fighting for their lives, how many sacrifices we have to make to keep them alive. Sometime I wonder why we do what we do, why are we the ones who have to suffer unbearable loss and pain, why are we the ones with this responsibility thrust upon us, why not someone else. It's times like these where you have to fight off the dark thoughts and be guided by the light whatever that is to you. Otherwise you just become void and that is the worst thing possible. It may not be my world but I will save It over and over again, until my last dying breath because this is what I was made to do, what I was born to be."_

 **AN: so let me know what you think below is the latin translation and the song that inspired this.**

 **Latin translation:**

" **This sacrifice is proof of the ultimate bond between mother and child. Let it be known that Angela Rizzoli relinquishes her status and power to the eldest of her children in this time of need. Let this power be released to Jane Rizzoli in her time of need for strength and knowledge to survive this trying time. This sacrifice is proof of the ultimate bond between mother and child."**

 **Song inspiration: 'Revelation' – Dino Meneghin.**


End file.
